


Whatsisname

by queenofnoise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, POV Nishinoya Yuu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofnoise/pseuds/queenofnoise
Summary: Nishinoya podía recordar todo, los besos, los abrazos, las risas y cada una de las palabras que se dijeron en un tiempo atras pero por más que tratara le era imposible recordar su nombre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whatsisname: Termino coloquial utilizado cuando el hablante es incapaz de llevar a su memoria el nombre de un hombre.  
> Basado en la canción 'Whatsername' de Green Day.

Una melena marrón volando entre la multitud, una cabeza que se alzaba un poco más que el resto a su alrededor, una risa y una voz que en un pasado él conocía mejor que la palma de su propia mano. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio, desde esa amarga y horrible ruptura, ese amargo “adiós” que se dijeron. Sí, habían pasado años pero su voz, su risa aún estaban frescos en su memoria pero entonces por qué, por qué no podía recordar el nombre de aquella persona que había significado tanto en su vida.

Empezó a seguirlo entre el mar de gente que se alzaba en las calles, quería hablar con él, saber cómo se encontraba, qué había sido de su vida luego de tanto tiempo separados; trató de seguirlo hasta una de las esquinas de la cuadra, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que lo había perdido de vista por completo. ¿Habrá sido solo un sueño suyo entonces? ¿Una ilusión creada por su cabeza, creada por el arrepentimiento que sentía?

Se quedó ahí parado por un corto rato más con la mente divagando entre si haberlo visto entre la gente había sido algo real o solo un sueño; volvió a caminar pero esta vez hacía otra dirección, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo recordaba ese rostro como si lo hubiese visto tan solo en la mañana, esos ojos marrones, esa melena que le llegaba apenas a los hombros, sus labios, lo recordaba todo con demasiada nitidez y entonces volvió a preguntarse por qué ¿por qué le era tan difícil recordar su nombre?

Al llegar a su departamento se tiró al sofá boca abajo, no podía sacarse a aquella persona de la cabeza, necesitaba recordar él nombre; en ese momento pensó en llamar a su mejor amigo él sabría decir su nombre si se lo llegaba a describir pero desechó aquella idea en el segundo en el que su cerebro la había generado, quedaría como todo un tonto si lo llamaba solo para algo como eso y sabía que su amigo terminaría dándole un largo sermón sobre “dejar ir el pasado” y aquello era algo que él no quería tener que aguantar.

Se levantó de golpe del sofá y fue directo a su habitación, al llegar se dirigió al armario en busca de viejas cosas del pasado que él mantenía escondidas de la vista del resto de la gente; se sentó cruzado de piernas en el frio piso del armario y lenta y cuidadosamente revisó cada una de las pequeñas cajas que tenía guardadas en un rincón, la mayoría contenía fotos con antiguas parejas suyas, una que otra carta o tarjeta. Mientras seguía revisado cada caja, cada foto él se daba cuenta que recordaba sus nombres, cada uno de ellos pero casi no recordaba los momentos que pasó junto a ellos.

Siguió buscando entre sus cosas hasta toparse con un pequeña caja naranja y negra, con los números 3 y 4 grabados dentro de un corazón, esa era, esa debía de ser la caja que necesitaba para recordar; tomó la pequeña caja con ambas manos y la llevó hasta colocarla sobre sus piernas, la abrió con cuidado y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla casi vacía.

Se quedó viendo el contenido de aquella pequeña caja por un rato ¿por qué solo había una foto adentro? ¿Y el resto de las cosas? Debía de haber más que solo una foto, siguió revisando pero no encontró nada más, nada que pareciese pertenecer a esa caja. Se quedó viendo la fotografía por un momento, estaba partida a la mitad separándolo a él de… No, seguía sin recordar el nombre. Dejó la caja a un lado y empezó a buscar entre sus otras cosas, cosas que le recordaban al tiempo que había pasado en Karasuno junto a sus amigos y ahí estaba, en cada foto pero por más que buscase no había nombre en ningún lado.

Se levantó del suelo de forma lenta y salió del armario con la pequeña caja y la foto en una de sus manos y se tumbó a la cama, llevó la fotografía hasta su rostro observándola con suma atención, se veían realmente felices juntos pero claro en las otras fotografías también se veía feliz junto a sus otras parejas pero cada una de sus relaciones siempre terminaba peor que la anterior.

Recordaba cada momento que pasó junto a esa persona, cada una de las palabras que se dijeron, cada “te amo” que salió de sus labios, recordaba todo aquello con tanta nitidez pero el nombre, por más que intentase le era imposible recordar lo más importante.

Observó de nuevo con detenimiento la foto y se percató de que tenía uno de los bordes ligeramente quemados y en ese momento lo recordó, la peor ruptura, un corazón roto, las ganas de olvidarlo, de dejar todo atrás, de ser capaz de seguir con su vida sin pensar en él. Se había desecho de todas, casi todas, las fotografías, había quemado las cartas y tarjetas que se escribieron y había devuelto los regalos que él alguna vez le había hecho. Todo eso con el fin de olvidarlo y vaya que surtió efecto todo aquello.

Se quedó tumbando en la cama todo el tiempo preguntándose qué habrá sido de él, se habrá casado, habrá formado una familia, estará trabajando bien, estará siendo feliz con alguna otra persona mientras él estaba ahí tratando inútilmente de recordar su nombre y entonces se preguntó ‘¿será siquiera que me recuerda? ¿Será siquiera que recuerda mi nombre, mi rostro? ¿Recordará las citas que tuvimos hace tiempo?’

Cerró los ojos y siguió pensando en él, en aquel amor de años atrás, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de recordar, de recordar su nombre pero no importaba cuanto se esforzase por hacerlo todo era en vano, imposible. El hambre hizo que se levantara de la cama, llegó a la cocina arrastrando los pies y empezó a buscar algo que comer, algo rápido dado que no estaba de humor como para ponerse a cocinar.

Tomó el ramen instantáneo que estaba guardado en una de las alacenas y empezó a hervir el agua que usaría para prepararlo; se sentó a la mesa observando con una mirada algo vacía el frasco con comida frente a él, se quedó así por algunos minutos hasta oír la alarma que le avisaba que el ramen ya estaba listo para comer. Dio gracias por la comida y tomó los palillos con una mano y abrió el recipiente con la otra, tomó unos pocos fideos y se los llevó a la boca soplándolos un poco antes de comerlos; en el momento en el que sintió su sabor y tragó lo que se había llevado a la boca las lagrimas empezaron a caer una por una sin parar ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado su nombre? ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado al amor de su vida de esa forma?

—Asahi. — Dijo finalmente llevando una de sus manos hasta su rostro y rompiendo a llorar.


End file.
